Until Death or Bust! Sequel to Enrolled!
by Porcelain-Carrier-67
Summary: Yup! This is the sequel to Enrolled! Ikuto and Amu are married and things are supposed to get easier! But with these two does it ever? Be prepared for angry priests, muderous dogs, and Amuto-ness! But you saw that coming, right?
1. Trouble

DISCLAIMER: I don't Shugo Chara at all. I've stated this in previous stories, but _apparently_ people still think I'm capable of fraud or whatever.

--

Hello everyone! I am back--ha ha ha ha! I'm all fired up! Of course I couldn't leave my Amuto pairing _alone_--so this story will be about Amu and Ikuto's married life! Oh-ho, this is gonna be _**fun**_.

Audience: The way she typed "fun" might prove otherwise.

Me: Well, well, well. Let the new and greatest yet story of our heroes commence!

Okay, I'll make Amu 18, so Ikuto's, what, in his early 20's? If you're really persistent, you can count everyone else's ages to match, but personally, it doesn't really bother me.

--

Chapter 1: Trouble

"We're late! You made us late, you idiot!"

"We'll get there on time and for your information, it was _not my fault!_"

"Of course it was! You insisted on getting taiyaki, you obsessed cat, because you didn't want to wait until the reception to eat!"

"Hey, you ate some too."

"That isn't the problem here!" Amu growled, swerving the car dangerously to the left. "Who the hell is late to their own wedding because of something like _taiyaki?!_"

Ikuto clicked his seatbelt into place as he removed his face from the passenger side window, realizing that he probably should've done that sooner. He also pondered on whether or not letting Amu drive was the best option when he saw the mad gleam in her eye as she punched the gas pedal. He was, however, grateful that he'd left the charas in that guy Nagehiko's hands. The poor things wouldn't have made it through this kind of drive.

"I'll admit that going ahead and doing something on our own when we had people who were willing to do such things for us was not the best idea--" The car lurched to a sharp stop at a red light, sending its two occupants slamming back into their seats. "--but it's not like they can start without us, right?" he chuckled.

His fiancée's glare sent that chuckle running. "Amu, look at the road."

"Says who?" she hissed.

"Me. Now _look at the road _or you'll regret it." Ikuto pushed her face forward so she'd have no room to argue. When she caught sight of the eighteen-wheeler she was about to hit, she decided that looking at the road would be a smart thing indeed.

"I'm not even in my dress yet, you're about to get crumbs all over what better NOT be your only good shirt, and we have half an hour to look presentable. Are we really gonna make it?" she sighed.

Ikuto flicked on the radio, calmed now that he wasn't in danger of being in a crash collision just yet. "We're always fine. Something always works out. All you have to do is drive and not hit the old lady you're about to run down."

"IKUTO!"

"I told you to pay attention to the road!"

"Shut up! It's all your fault anyway!"

"Yell at me _after _the car stops spinning, damn it!"

--

Amu grimaced as she tripped over the train on her dress. Again.

"Yaya. Would you kindly prevent me from doing this?!"

The younger girl blushed and helped the bride to her feet. "Sorry. But that cake looked great--I can't get it out of my head."

"We all know that, Yaya," Rima smiled.

"Amu, if you keep falling, even _I _won't be able to salvage your hair and makeup," Utau warned, flicking her mascara wand dangerously close to Amu's mouth. "And I will be severely unhappy if I can't do what I promised."

The girl in question glanced at the clock. "And you'll be able to fulfill your promise in _five minutes?_"

Amu was really starting to regret the fact that Ami and her mom and dad weren't able to make it on time to assist her in situations like this.

The singer grinned wickedly. "You can do a lot in five minutes, you know."

"W-Why do I figure that 'a lot' entails murder?" Amu stammered.

"I'll go guard the door," Rima excused herself.

"No! Rima!" Amu pleaded, scared to move. "Don't leave me!"

"What did I say about squirming?" Utau demanded darkly.

"You said 'falling'!" Amu defended herself. "Yaya, stop dreaming about cake and help me!"

She put her hands on her hips and replied indignantly: "For your information, I was _not_ thinking of cake. I was thinking of…well, Kairi."

This made Utau pause all of three seconds in her assault against Amu. For Utau, that could be a lot of time. "_Iinchou?_" Amu confirmed.

"Who else?" Yaya muttered, pulling at her pigtails. "He's really nice."

"Turn around," Utau ordered, now tackling Amu's hair style.

"But, honestly, Kairi?" Amu was confused. "He doesn't seem your type at all."

Yaya put a finger to her lips and smiled. "Yeah, but he likes candy, too. And he's always very gentlemanly and he doesn't even get mad at me when I pull him around all over the place. If anything, he gets flustered. It's really quite cute."

"Well, try and catch the bouquet, if you want," Amu giggled.

Yaya turned away, but Amu was still pretty sure she had gone back to blushing, this time at thoughts of a wedding imposed on her.

"Okay, all done," Utau pronounced, waving a mirror at Amu. "If you ruin my hard work in between now and your walk down the aisle, I'll shamelessly trip you."

"So nice to hear that you care," Amu replied sarcastically. Then she admired her reflection. "Really, though, you're _awesome_ at this!"

Her hair was all pinned up except for the few tendrils that escaped perfectly. Utau had curled those and Amu fingered them gently, reflexively grinning at their softness. Her veil fluttered behind her, sparkling with rhinestones, as she turned her head back and forth.

"You're welcome," Utau smiled, happy with herself. "See you soon, Miss Bride."

"_Mrs.,_" Amu corrected her absentmindedly as the blonde walked out. "Yaya, are you going to let me fall again or can I stand up?" Amu questioned.

"I got it!" the girl cheered, doing her job happily.

Amu admired her white dress slowly. The strapless, free flowing gown with the shimmering bodice and intricate black swirls; the black choker with the cross at her throat; the gentle black trimming at the bottom of her gown; and the dark blue corsage on her wrist. Her white high heels peeked out from under her dress, showing off the sapphire paint on her toes.

She tucked her feet away from sight again and turned to address Yaya. "I think we should get going, right?"

--

Luckily for Amu, when Utau noticed a strand of hair out of place, the singer was too distracted by Kukai poking her to do as she threatened. Kukai got a slap to the back of the head, however.

"What's with you messing with me?" she hissed.

"Maybe you're fun to mess with?" Kukai offered.

"That's something you do with a girl you go out with, not _me_. You can't just play around because it's _fun,_" she scolded.

He lazily put his hands behind his head. "Well, what if I want to go out with _you?_"

Utau blinked. "Don't you think this is an inappropriate time to ask that?"

"I've been waiting for years and you know what? I don't care if it's an inappropriate time. So? What do you say? You up for a challenge?" His eyes glittered so mischievously that Utau couldn't hold back her response.

"Bring it, Kukai-koi!" she accepted.

"You sure work fast," Utau's new boyfriend chuckled.

Amu, meanwhile, walked with such intense concentration that she didn't notice she was about to run into the priest. Ikuto gently grabbed her elbow and nudged her back a half step so swiftly that only those two noticed the mess up.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

Ikuto flashed her a smile that made her heart quicken. He had a tendency to have that effect on her. She was thinking about whether or not she should paint the kitchen yellow when Ikuto cleared his throat. She looked up, confused.

"You weren't listening at all?!" he shouted.

"I'm sure it wasn't something important," she fired back.

"I was going to start my wedding vows, actually," he informed her curtly.

"C-Crap," she winced. "I was thinking about the kitchen."

Ikuto pinched the bridge of his nose. "What the hell am I--? Oh, whatever. Just pay attention this time," he forgave her. "I spent years thinking them up."

"Years?" she squeaked.

"Never mind--forget it. Obviously this is not the right time to do this," Ikuto sighed, turning away from Amu.

She was sorely tempted to take off her heel and clobber him with it. Instead, she threw her bouquet at her mom to hold. "No way, Tsukiyomi! I've put up with you for years, bought you taiyaki, broke at least 20 driving restrictions this morning _alone_, tripped over this goddamn dress so many times I'm surprised it's in one piece, and I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you, so you better be damn ready to make that commitment too, otherwise I won't ever give you said taiyaki again!!" she declared.

Amu panted while she waited for Ikuto's response. It was a smirk. "I think those are pretty good wedding vows."

So he resumed his place as groom next to Amu, laughing under his breath at her fuming mad expression. He didn't laugh, though, when Amu dropped the candle she was supposed to light his with. The priest didn't think it was too funny either when his robes caught fire and he danced around the church, scrambling down the aisle to throw holy water on himself.

"You clumsy bride!" he roared. "You do not want to be married after all, do you?"

She snapped straight into her Cool 'N Spicy character easily. "I don't think you should be telling me what I do or don't want to do considering I just accidentally set you on fire and I'm so clumsy that I might _'accidentally' _do it again! It's your job to marry us, not like us, so I think we should just get on with it and I'll do my best to fly on out of here and not screw up your church anymore!"

Her fiancée merely frowned and pointed out: "Dear, that isn't a nice thing to say to the poor old man."

Said old man rushed through the rest of the ceremony, skipping over things and making words up and it was sooner than expected when he told Ikuto to kiss the bride.

These seemed to be the exact words the cat boy was hoping for.

"N-Now Ikuto, we discussed this," Amu reminded him as soon as he showed off his pearly white suspicious grin. "Nothing that--"

He snaked his arms around Amu's waist and tugged her impossibly close to him.

"What? I'm just following orders," he purred.

Then he sealed all his promises and love and life into that kiss, letting the emotions swirl and intertwine with that moment to provide an unbreakable guarantee of the future.

"After all," he whispered once they broke the kiss. "I _am_ all yours."

"Right back at you," she replied dizzily.

"Amu?" He shook her a little to jostle her into motion.

She straightened herself out and ran out of the room, cackling madly.

"Dude, I think Amu-chan's lost her mind," Yuuki stated as he sauntered up to Ikuto.

"No," Ikuto denied, jogging after her. "I just dazzled her a bit too much."

"AH! IT'S THE PERVERTED CAT-EARS COSPLAY GUY!"

"D-Do you really have to call me that?"

"WAIT! LET GO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Carrying you to the reception. I don't see how you're getting there any other way."

"IKUTO!"

"What--? GAH!"

A formal-looking woman stomped into the wedding ceremony part of the church and cupped her hands around her mouth angrily.

"_Attention guests, it's time to get out NOW! The bride and groom have just destroyed a 50-year-old tapestry and have fled the scene! If all of you aren't out and gone in the next five to ten minutes, I will report you to the police as accomplices! SO MOVE THE HELL OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!_" she screamed.

Without giving it a second thought, the place was cleared and Amu send a text to Nagehiko half an hour later, instructing him and Tadase to inform all the guests that the party had been moved to Tokyo Disney World.

"Well, this means something," Ikuto stated as Amu dropped her phone on the limo's floor, falling back into the seat with a heavy sigh.

"That we can't do _anything_ right without getting into trouble or having _some_ sort of disciplinary force after us?" she offered bitterly.

"_That,_" he admitted, "and that if our marriage is this much trouble to begin with, it's only going to get easier."

"YOU JUST JINXED IT!" Amu accused.

"We'll see; we'll see," Ikuto attempted to make amends. To his surprise, his new bride agreed.

"Everything always works out."

She tumbled to the side when the limo made an unexpected turn and landed on Ikuto's knees.

"Aren't we the bold one?"

"Shut up."

Instead of indulging him with more of a rebuttal, she sat on his lap and snuggled into his chest, drawing her knees up and sighing happily. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her and sighed as well.

"I'm really happy we did this," he murmured into her ear.

"I'd hope so!" she gave a short laugh.

"…Now I can do _this_ without you complaining."

He bit her ear gently and earned his first punch to the head of his new marriage.

--

Cool! I'm so happy I decided to do this--I really do love Amuto. I realize that there's a possibility I forgot a few characters(I didn't want to count them all), but I think I did good for a first chapter.

Feeling Extremely Happy With Herself:

Porcelain-Carrier-67


	2. Late Night

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara in any way, shape, or form, otherwise I'd **_**actually**_** be able to stay on top of the episodes for once.**

**Mmm-kay! I took a break, but I'm ready to write. It might take a few days for me to update between chapters, though. I've mentioned my never-ending computer problems in others stories.**

**Audience: Why don't you just get a new one?**

**Me: Why don't you just go and buy it for me?**

**Audience: (bristles) Well, then!**

**Reviewer, Reviewer! I loves you:**

**Kouhaixsempai**. (If someone else reviewed and I didn't mention you, I'm sorry. I'll do better next chapter, pinkie promise!)

I gots me some clickers! Woo-hoo! You guys are very important, too.

_Thinking_

--

Chapter 2: Late Night

Amu twirled around in a circle and sighed. When she breathed in afterwards, she choked on dust. Again.

"Ikuto, the main function of a house is to shelter its inhabitants. If it's killing me, I don't think that qualifies."

"I'll admit it--it's a fixer-upper."

"IT NEEDS TO BE GODDAMN FORECLOSED!"

Ikuto waved his wife's assessment away and wandered back into the kitchen. "Easter didn't leave me with enough for a mansion, you know. Um, maybe they did. _But,_ this is the only type of house I could afford after I deducted college funds from it."

"C-College?" Amu stammered.

"It'd appreciate it if my 22-year-old-fashion-designer-wanna-be Amu finally got a college education," he clarified.

Amu let out a gush of air, not bothered by his pointed statement in the least. She was worried for a second there that Ikuto knew about her surprise.

"And our baby will need some learning, too," he added as an afterthought.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The pinkette screamed, running upstairs and slamming her door closed. This action caused one of the windowpanes in her room to fall out and crash into the street.

Ikuto leaned against her door calmly. "You didn't think I knew?"

"HOW?!" she wailed.

"In all honesty? It's your mom's fault. No, no, don't jump out your window without me. How am I supposed to catch you?"

Grumbling, Amu eased herself out of the window frame and plopped down on her bed, crossing her legs angrily. The sweet May air greeted her comfortingly; the scent of flowers and cut grass alleviating her stress. The door creaked open and Amu turned to Ikuto, smiling somewhat drowsily.

"Hey. Which room is for the baby, then?"

He blinked and looked away. "Mood swings _already?_" he mumbled.

--

Poor Ikuto had no idea what was coming. In the span of the first three months, things had started rolling. Amu bought a dog one day because she was "looking at the ceiling and fancied she saw her child there, riding on a dog's back, all happy-like".

The next day, she chased the mailman all around the neighborhood barking, complaining that said dog wasn't old enough to do it and without its mother around, _someone_ had to teach the little darling.

But that wasn't all. She had food cravings at the weirdest times--steak at 5:30 in the morning, coffee at midnight, an éclair as a topping for mashed potatoes--however, her favorite was taiyaki and ice cream. This event changed Ikuto's perception that taiyaki was made for eating everyday. He also got real good at holding his wife's hair back, much to her embarrassment.

"I'm really sorry, Ikuto," she mumbled. "I feel like a bitch, making you do all these things for me. Can you stop rubbing my feet? It makes me feel worse."

"No, it makes you feel _better,_" he corrected her. "And it's fine. I'm doing all this because I want to--when I start complaining, I'll stop." The cat boy stood up and made his way next to Amu in the bed and kissed her forehead, turning out the light. "Good night, you two."

He was asleep in a matter of minutes.

Leaving Amu awake and a victim to her thoughts. _I like that he's so kind to me and he _does_ make everything easier, but he's got things to do, too, doesn't he? I can't keep on being the center of his day. I'll do something on my own and he'll see that it's perfectly fine to go out and leave me at home, no matter what!_

Feeling very accomplished with her inspiration, the young woman wiggled into some daytime clothes and scribbled a quick little note, leaving it on her pillow. If Ikuto woke up, he'd know where she was; if not, she'd rip up the note when she returned and he'd be none the wiser.

Grabbing a few bills and stuffing them in her pocket, Amu cheerfully made her way out of the house, like going to the convenience store at 12:14 was completely normal.

--

Ikuto twitched. Something whipped into his face. On red alert, he jumped up, ready to pounce on…his tail. He cocked his head to the side in a curious fashion.

_Why am I all kittened out?_ he wondered humorously.

He looked to the side and gasped, understanding the tails and ears popping up. He only changed himself awake when Amu was involved. Scanning over the girl's cheerful handwriting, he let out an anger puff of air.

"That little freak," he cursed under his breath. "When will she remember her attraction to danger?"

Glancing over at the sleeping charas, he wished them well in their dreams, put on some acceptable clothes, and set out after Amu.

--

Amu hummed happily, chomping on a slice of watermelon, glad she could run out on a late night food craving expedition herself. She was also immensely proud of the fact she had walked all on her own.

_Cars are bad for the environment, anyway,_ she reasoned.

"Yay! I'm amazing!" she giggled to the night, holding out her shopping bag as proof.

"Is that so?" a silky voice murmured. A man about her age stepped under the streetlights, shaking his blonde head at her. His gray eyes seemed to be laughing at something.

She waggled her hand at him. "Sorry, married. You lost?"

"Not really," he shrugged, striding closer. "Are you?"

Amu could sense a tension in the air and realized that there was something wrong. Frowning, she shouted, "I am _22,_ goddamn it! This has got to stop happening!"

The stranger rushed her, pushing her back and snatching the bag from her hand. Landing on her butt, Amu glared at her tormentor defiantly. He dropped the parcel on the ground, seeing no immediate value inside. He turned back to the girl and offered a chilly smile in the hot night air.

"I'm afraid you'll have to compensate me for the time I wasted on you," he informed her.

Amu took out her change and threw it at him, smirking when a nickel landed in his mouth.

"Choke," she dared.

The blonde spit it out into his hand instead, opting to scratch her cheek with it. He seized her by the collar and dragged her onto her feet, face inches from hers. "You bitch. Who do you think you are?" he hissed.

"_I'm_ Tsukiyomi Amu and _you're_ about to get your ass kicked by this 'bitch'!" she stated, swinging her leg out and making contact with his shin.

He revoked his hold on her to favor his injured legs, letting his eyes show all the cursing he desired to voice. Amu swiped up her bag and made a run for it. She'd just cleared a block when the light of headlights engulfed her. She threw an arm up to shield her from the blinding light and was surprised to hear a voice.

"Amu!" Ikuto called raggedly, storming out of the car and wrapping her up in his embrace. "I should put a bell on you!"

"No, then that guy would know where I was," she replied indignantly.

He stepped away and took in her disheveled appearance, coupled with her shaking. His eyes settled on the mark on her cheek and he felt a growl rising from deep within.

"Ikuto," she said shakily. "You can't do that. He's a thief--and not a good one, at that--but I ran away. I'm okay and he's gone. You don't have to hurt anyone."

Ikuto disagreed, though. Baring his fangs, he raced off at a breakneck pace, following Amu's trail. She could only follow, running hard as she might to keep up. He stopped cold, sauntering up to the sitting figure of whom he assumed to be his wife's attacker.

The steely gray eyes made contact with the sharp sapphire ones and knew they'd made a mistake in picking Amu. "H-Hey," the stranger stammered, getting to his feet and retreating. "Listen, I can ex--"

Ikuto cut him off with a punch to the jaw and an elbow to the stomach. The wind knocked out of him, the blonde could only stumble in defense, which was, in and of itself, a terrible defense indeed.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled out, trying again.

Scowling, she stomped up to him and tapped him on the shoulder unceremoniously. She was happy to see that he turned around. The instinct hadn't completely taken over.

"I order you stop hurting this man. Understand?" she checked.

After giving his opponent one last, long, look, Ikuto slumped to the side, glad to have Amu as a support. He closed his eyes, reinforcing the fact that, yes, he _was_ human.

"Go home," she told the man. Then she added, "_Unless _you want me to tell him to keep going?"

She chuckled, amused at how the word 'dash' neatly fit into context. Tenderly, she rested her hand on Ikuto's shoulder.

"We should go home, too."

"Amu, I didn't--"

"I know you didn't mean it. You were scared and angry that I got hurt, so I understand."

The married couple made their way back to the car just as the store clerk peeked out his wrinkled head and called in a wispy voice:

"Is there someone there?"

--

Go chapter 2!!!!!!!!!!!

Audience: That was terrible. You fell short of our expectations--again.

Me: Oh, yeah? Well, then, tell me: what EXPECTATION of YOURS can I achieve(just for fun)?

Audience: …2 + 2.

Me: FISH~!

Audience: Case in point.

Understanding Why She Fails Geometry:

Porcelain-Carrier-67


End file.
